


Family Ties

by Emilysnicket



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Healing, M/M, Multi, Other, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilysnicket/pseuds/Emilysnicket
Summary: An estranged daughter has nowhere else to go, but can she keep up?
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Original Character(s), M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse), M-21/Muzaka (Noblesse), M-21/Original Female Character(s), Muzaka (Noblesse)/Reader, Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Kudos: 14





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't own Noblesse or Noblesse's characters. Support the artwork and the authors on Webtoon.**
> 
> //this is my first fanfiction so please work with me here. Please leave any and all constructive criticism in the comments//

The sun blazes down unrelentingly as I slump into the bus stop bench, one small baggage at my feet and a backpack covered in pins and mishmash of patches sewn into it. With the warm still air sticking to my skin, I feel the summer shower coming. Whether it was the humidity or the sheer heat, I melt, and right now I definitely look like it. 

My loose covering tank top hangs off my shoulder as I flip my long, wavy haired ponytail. My mother says it's just like my father's when he was younger, but I was too young to remember. Fiddling with the rips in my jeans, I think about how long I actually saw him. Will he recognize me? Will he even believe me? I adjust my under-shirt tank top just before the bus pulls up.

My stop comes and I find the neighborhood easy enough. The houses look fancier and bigger than anything my mother and my broke self could ever afford. I found the address and the house looms over me as I gather myself to press the button. What am I supposed to say? How the hell am I going to ask? Will he even help? They were supposed to be star-crossed lovers and I'm their love child. Or was I one of many? I press the door bell.

I let it go for a minute. Nothing. 

I rang again. No answer.

I'm sure this is the right address. I go to press it again, when a stern male voice finally speaks. "State your business." Floundering I say, "Hi I'm looking for a guy that goes by Frankenstein? I don't know if that's his actual name, but it's rather urgent." Night is coming and coming fast as the tall buildings start to block out the sun. A pause.

The clink of locks open and a man with a scarred lip stands at the doorway. "And who are you?" Dazed by how ruggedly handsome he was, I jumbled out, "my name is Corinne. I'm his daughter." With a incredulous look in his eyes, he lets me in anyways.

As I sit on the couch, I look everywhere and nowhere to long awkwardly. Mr. Lip-scar whispered to a Mr. Bowl-cut and disappears down the hallway. Mr.Bowl-cut turns and smiles to me, "please excuse my companion, he's shy. My name is Tao." In common pleasantries, he offers tea and we start small talk. Tao is really good at talking..

Finally Mr. Lip-scar comes back with the man I only remember from pictures. A little too much like the pictures. So that is where I got my "youthful" looks from.

"Hello, you called for Frankenstein? How may I help you miss...?"  
"Corinne. Corrine Sable."  
Smiling pleasant and polite, "Miss Corinne. How might I help?"

"I'm- I'm Frankenstein's estranged daughter. Looking for him lead me here and I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction."

"Oh darling, I am Frankenstein. But I do not remember fathering a child, especially one your age."

"Why not we hear her out," a tall gorgeously long haired man came into the livingroom and leans on the wall by Mr. Lip-scar. "It's not common that someone knows you by that name"

Sighing and trying to be nonconfrontational, Frankenstein asked "If I may ask, why are you searching for me? Just to find your father, or is there something you need from me?" 

I pause, "my mother... Gwyneth Sable. She told me about you before she... and I can finally find you now that I am old enough. I have nobody else..." 

Frankenstein looks towards me kindly with a hint of sadness, "if it's alright with you I would like some proof. That will take some time. Do you have a place to stay? It's rather late and it wouldn't be right to leave a young woman put out." Looking at my old ragged bags that held basically all that I had, it was obvious I traveled there and that I hadn't gotten a hotel. Sheepishly I mumbled something along the lines needing to find something cheap and half asked where to find anything.

"Let me pay for the night, you've travelled a long way to find me to be told I only maybe who you're searching for." As soon as he said that he flipped open his phone. I start sputtering there was no need and he didn't have to, but he just smiled, "Its the least I can do to help a weary traveler." He gave me the hotel reservation for the night and his number for the morning, and as I was driven by taxi to the hotel, the stars showed weakly but as bright as they could through the city lights.

I pace my hotel room. I feel like I'm so close to him, but a major obstacle course is in the way. I drink the complimentary coffee and sit at the desk, staring down my phone. A little prepay phone never looked so intimidating to me before. 

I itch at my dry skin in annoyance. It's been a while since I submerged completely in water, and a shower would definitely help a little.

I turn on the shower and feel the cool water run down me. My dry skin absorbs the water as fast as it could and shines. I stand there just feeling a little homesick with my mind drifting. I wish you were here mom... you would know what to say. 

I slowly transform into my true form to refresh completely. Silvery scales glisten and webbing stretches between my elongated toes and fingers. I open my big, green eyes under the shower tap, letting the water rinse away the dryness between my second eyelids. I let the water pour down my neck and sides, where I breathe in the chill through my gills. The water tastes so filtered here, but it's as good as I can get. After a little while of relaxing, I actually start bathing

After the shower, the exhausting day finally caught up to me and I pass out soon afterwards. I hope tomorrow will bring something better.


End file.
